War games
by VanillaHigh
Summary: CH 2: Tyson's dad unearths a unusual pendant in a sandy desert. While he investigates what it's doing buried deep in the sand, miles away in the U.S.A Max and Ray encounter 2 strange boys giving them a warning. Max and Ray meet up to try and find out what
1. Chapter 1

Wow for the first time i have acctually planned out my story. This is going to be big for me so please be patient.

I am back at college and i have a lot of work to do. I'm behind on Textiles and Art as i am aiming for an A, an A that i got for Art in my GCSE's 2 years ago. ( For the record i've just turned 18 and i have had to take on an extra year to up my grades to make up for the 3 GCSE's i got).

Anyway...

Please enjoy as i have writing (well typing) it. :)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a time after the finals had finished and the world was safe once again, thanks to Tyson.

Everyone had gone their separate ways, and hoped that the next time they met was a friendly tournament when ever they saw each other.

Tyson sat at home watching T.V, while his grandpa was out doing the gardening. The both of them have been doing just that for a few weeks. Tyson had nothing else to do. Kenny had gone home and they lost contact. Kenny told him he had a project that he had to get done. So Tyson just let him get on with it. He wasn't interested in his Grandpa much, so hence why he was doing the gardening.

Max went back to America with his mom and the PPB All-Stars. Ray, with White Tiger X, back to China, Daichi went back to his village and Kai. Well he disappeared off the face of the Earth as always. Everyone was either miserable or happy.

Tyson awoke the next day, hoping his grandpa had made him breakfast. Sure enough he had. Tyson slowly ate considering he would wolf it down. He joined his grandpa in the garden, watching him pull out some weeds which he pulled out yesterday. His Grandpa said that the weeds were growing faster. Tyson laughed in his thoughts as his Grandpa was fighting a losing battle with the weeds. He then wandered over to the pond to watch the fish, before leaving through the back gate.

He walked down the alley with his hands in his pocket, lost in thoughts. He turned the corner looking towards the ground like Kai would do. Tyson was upset that his friends weren't there but life goes on. He couldn't force them to stay. He wondered past the Beyblade store that Max's dad worked in. But that was closed. He remembered Mr. Tate saying he's going to be in America for a while with Max. Tyson shook his head and pressed on.

Next he came to a few shops that he recognised as the one's you couldn't go in without a card from Boris. They had been transformed into regular shops again. Signing even deeper, Tyson headed towards the river where he had many bey-battles and met Max and Zeo.

Tyson lay on the grass deep in thought about the place.

" Chief we have been working for hours again. I can feel my hard drive going on the Fritz"

Typing at the keyboard for hours on end again, Kenny began to feel more pressure.

" Sorry Dizzi but I have to finish this off for my deadline". He said.

" Well hurry up then, you are getting less sleep with this silly thing," Dizzi replied. " I don't see why we have to do this anyway…"

Kenny stopped for a few moments. " Dizzi you know that I have to do this. I wish I didn't have to do it but I have no choice". He took a sip of his drink before going back to work.

" I hope Tyson isn't too mad at me for not calling". He thought.

Three hours later, Kenny switched off Dizzi and went to bed. He thought about the amount of work that he had to do before he could be released. He felt under a lot of pressure for something he knows so little about. Kenny thought back to how it use to be during the tournaments. He wasn't as stressed out then as he is now, well without Tyson moaning, and Daichi being there.

It started to get dark. Tyson didn't notice and went home. He was greeted by an uplifting smell of his dinner. He quietly ate with out conversation and went to bed.

The next day Tyson woke up from a dream. He was on a pier on a moonless night in a fog. Suddenly a figure emerged from the depths of the fog. The figure got closer and closer, and soon revealed to be Boris. Boris stood there in front of him, mouthing words. Tyson couldn't make out what he meant until Boris had said 'Darkness'.

" Darkness?"

Tyson shook his head. " What darkness?".

He slowly got out of bed and into the shower. He felt weird. Cold. He turned up the heat. Still cold. He turned down the heat. Still cold. He left the shower shivering and went to find his Grandpa.

" Grandpa there's something wrong with the heating, the shower was cold".

His Grandpa shook his head. " It can't be. I just had a shower and the water was fine". he answered.

Tyson went to check the water meter. Sure enough it was working. Taking that from mind, Tyson went and got himself dressed. When he returned to his room he felt a weird sensation. As that passed he began to think what was going on.

Later on that day the phone rang. Tyson was quick to answer hoping it was Kenny or at least Max. It was Max.

" Hey Maxie". smiled Tyson.

" Hey Tyson how's it going?". Max asked.

" Nothing really. The Chief hasn't been around since you guys left, so it's been pretty boring". He replied.

" Oh that's strange. I thought he would have been in touch. Did he say why?". Max said scratching his head.

" He said he had some project to do". Said Tyson.

" Still strange. He would usually spend a day or two on it. Unless he's working for someone. He is good at that stuff…". Assured Max. " Well I have to go Tyson. My dad is taking me out. Don't worry about it too much, he'll call". And he put the phone down.

" Yeah… Bye…" said Tyson and he put down the phone.

Tyson left the room in thought that what if Max was right. Could Kenny be working for someone else? Or was he really doing his own thing?. He wondered outside with that still in thought.

His thought soon came to a stand still as he turned the corner to the park when he saw some kids undergoing bey-battles. One of them saw him and asked if he could referee their match. Tyson sighed and said he'd do it. After a while Tyson said his goodbyes and went off. The children could see the sadness in his eyes, in which him being famous, he would be having the time of his life.

* * *

O.o

Well if that hadn't got you wanting more then i don't know what will.

Where in Nelson's Navy is Kenny? What is he doing? Is he at home? What's Tyson doing dreaming about Boris? What darkness? Will i ever shut up?

We may never know.

Want the rest of the story... Well the next chapter? Then please comment. Be nice. And have a safe journey home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is up. And man it took me forever to do this even though it was for a few hours at a tim, but still. It pretty much takes up a lot of time. I have done this while listening to music, so if it makes no sense then thats why, but i find that it makes me work better.

In this chapter we see Tyson's dad uncover something, what is it? What's it's purpose?. Something is going on when Ray and Max experience the same thing and reieve the same message.

Happy reading :)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Thousand of miles away, in the depths of a sandy desert, a man was kneeling into the sand scraping away at hardened sand that had been there for millions of years. His brown eyes concentrated on finding a small sign of a new discovery that was ready to be re-introduced back into the world.

He picked at the sand with his small shovel, so ever careful so he could not damage what ever there was to find. He soon stopped after a while and retreated to a plain white tent where he sat, sipping tea.

He looked to a picture of his son when he won his first major Beyblade tournament and two others next to it of two similar major tournaments. He smiled to himself and wished he could see his son again.

" I wonder how he's doing?," He thought to himself. " Probably diving his grandfather insane".

As soon as he finished his tea, he glanced back at the picture. He picked it up and read a message in the corner ' Good luck dad, love Tyson'. He couldn't help but have a little laugh at that. He really wasn't having much luck at this point in time. He placed the picture back down and left, thinking of his son.

Hours later, when the sun began to set, he struck something glistening in the sand. He reached for the unusual glow and pulled out what looks like a pendant. It's oval shape was encrusted with a big green jewel in the middle, lined with finely cut diamonds. Mr. Kinomiya looked at the pendent and wondered how come it didn't look old when it had been kept underground for thousands of years without being touched. He took off to his tent with the pendent and set it down on his bedside table.

" Goodness knows what it's doing there, but I'll have a closer look at it tomorrow." he said and went to sleep.

The next day when he awoke, he looked at the pendent. He raised a brow in confusion while picking it up.

" I thought it was green yesterday?" he thought.

The pendant had changed colour from green to purple. He set to work after breakfast. He travelled to the nearest city where he had access to the internet and a library. For hours he searched but didn't have much luck, all he knew was that it was expensive and very unusual. He took off back to his digging site where it all began to get even more conspicuous.

Elsewhere in the world, in a fairly little country called China. Deep within a rocky valley it was far from quiet. Clashing of metal, and screams for victory echoed through out the hardened rock faces. A mad rush to knock out their opponent was proving tough for one, while the other stood calmly, enjoying the other's suffering attempts to win.

A teenage boy with golden yellow eyes looked fiercely at his opponent with a torn clothed body. Sweat was dripping slowly from his serious stare, frantically breathing to catch his breath under immense pressure. He roared for what seemed to be a final attack before being knocked back by a counter attack. He lost.

A small group stood behind the boy who lost. A teenage girl with pink hair ran up to him, as though it were a friendly match. The boy moved strands of black hair from his face to look up at his opponent.

" Ray, Ray are you alright?" asked the girl. The boy pushed her gently out of his way as he got up and took steps towards the victor.

" What kind of power is that?. Your not like any opponent that I have come across before. Tell me who is your trainer!?" The raven haired boy called.

The victor stood and smiled. His blue hair hung to his shoulders, swaying in the wind, poison green eyes stared into his. His beyblade, still spinning, returned to it's master intact. Both of them seemed to be mesmerized in a staring contest before the unknown boy spoke.

" He will rise again once the 'War games' are over ". And with that, the boy disappeared.

The group of teenagers stared at the spot the boy had stood in. They soon looked at each other in confusion wondering who 'He' was and what 'War games' were. The raven haired boy, Ray, picked up his badly beat beyblade and left with his friends to their village. Once there, Ray and his friend asked around to find out what the 'War games' were. No one seemed to know.

That night Ray lay on his back wondering in thought's about the boy with incredible power and the 'War games'. He soon fell asleep and into a nightmare. He dreamt that he was facing that boy again in what he thought was the 'War games'. Both he and the boy were stood on a separate podium over a crater with molten lava, flying dragons and an audience. The boy was winning again. Ray fought hard, and the harder he tried the more the podium seemed to sink into the lava. He unleashed his final attack, and when he did, the rest of the podium disappeared into the lava taking him with it. Ray suddenly awoke with a hot flush. He felt ill, sweaty and very hot. He had a fever.

Ray lay there catching his breath until someone knocked and entered. It was the pink haired girl, Mariah. " Ray I heard you scream, are you alright?" she asked. Ray shook his head. " I think I have caught a fever" he spoke. Mariah left and soon came back with a few things.

The next few days Ray couldn't stop thinking about the encounter. The strange boy seemed to be giving him a warning about something that was going to happen, but couldn't think what it could be. No guess was going to help. He was just going to have to wait.

On the other side of the world in America, one of Ray's friends was walking through the streets of New York. His blonde hair swaying from side to side as he listened to his music. He didn't realize that a person was following him. He turned into a shop where he bought something, then left. The person continued to follow him as he went into a few more shops then stopping in the central park.

The blonde haired boy, Max, bopped along to his music, ignoring the fact that he had been followed. He reached into a bag and pulled out a box. He opened it to a selection of sugar glazed donuts. Licking his lips he went to pick one up. Seconds later he abandoned them and took off with them to a hotdog stand nearby. He bought a jumbo hotdog with plenty of mustard. The person who followed him looked at him sickly. He never knew anyone who would use a whole bottle of mustard on one piece of food.

After a while, Max left the park and headed towards his home where he was staying with his mom. Max had just turned on to a road with an old abandoned warehouse on when he felt a strong wind past his ear. At that moment, Max turned off his music and looked around. He saw a beyblade spinning nearby. He went in for a closer look but was stopped in his tracks by a boy about his age. He had pale blue eyes, and light grey hair.

The boy smirked at Max. " Max Tate I presume?"

Max nodded. " Yes. Who are you?" he asked.

The boy shook his head. And circled his beyblade around Max, while he walked a little way, away from him. " As if I'd tell you. Lets fight." Max stared at him before taking out his beyblade and setting it up to launch. The boy called back his, and set it up again. They launched into a collision on the ground at first contact.

" Not bad Maxie, not bad". The boy smirked.

Max sighed, wondering who the boy was and why he wanted a beybattle there and then. It's not like it happened before. A few years ago, he was walking past the same warehouse listening to his music, when a girl called Miriam demanded a beybattle from him. Max tried not to think of the similarity and concentrated on the beybattle at hand.

Minutes later Max used some of his strength to try and keep up with the incredible speed the boy was giving his beyblade. The more Max tried, the less speed his beyblade was producing. The boy smiled and took that opportune moment to finish the battle.

Max retrieved what little of his beyblade left and turned to the boy. " What have you done!?. What kind of power are you using? This is not what a true beybattle is suppose to be like". He shouted.

" As if I'd care" the boy snorted.

He called his beyblade back again and turned to leave. Max was about to run after him when he turned around.

" He will arise once again once the 'War games' are over" and with that he left.

Max was left startled of what had happened. He questioned himself why that boy attacked him, who 'he' was and what the 'War games' were. After a while Max began to slowly walk away, switching his music back on as he did. He wondered back to his mom's work where he was unusually quiet. It wasn't till later on that night that Max received a phone call from Ray, telling him nearly the same thing Max had encountered. Max thought it was weird, Ray thought so to. They began to wonder if their battles were a warning to something really big that going to happen.

Over the past few week, neither Ray not Max could sleep. Ray had travelled over to the U.S.A to discuss about what the 'War games' were and if either Tyson or Kai had come across them as well. Max didn't want to waste a phone call and explain everything to Tyson, so he and Ray wrote a letter together saying that Ray was visiting, how nice the weather was, and if Tyson had any unusual beybattles recently.

That night Max and Ray ate silently and hadn't spoke to each other or the other people sat with them. Max's mom began to get a little concerned.

The next day Max was in the training room when the door opened. The floor vibrated slightly by heavy music that came out of a boom box, also known as a stereo. A tall figure came in, his grin turned to a smirk, one hand on his hip and the other holding a stereo on his shoulder. Max turned to see who it was.

" What are you doing in here all on your own?" he asked, taking big strides towards the blonde boy.

Max frowned a little, wishing he would turn off the stereo as is was getting on his nerves. " I'm training Rick".

The newcomer, Rick, shook his head and placed the stereo on the floor when he was a good distance between Max. He turned the booming noise off and the floor stopped shaking. Rick stroke over closer to Max and looked at his spinning beyblade. " I can see something's bothering you Maxie" he spoke. Max called his beyblade back and turned to leave. Rick took ahold of his shoulder and turned him towards him.

" Now I know something is wrong. What have you done?" He smirked in a serious way. Max slowly raised his head and sighed.

" Mom sent you didn't she?" Max asked.

" What do you mean?, I know I'm not usually kind and all but is it against the law for me to be concerned about my friend from time to time. And besides, it's not only your mom who's worried, the whole team is as well". Rick let go of his shoulder and crossed his arms. " You know Max, you can tell me what's going on, and I can, you know… try to help solve it".

Max looked at Rick. He couldn't believe that Rick was saying these things. And in such a caring way. " Okay. But it's not just my problem, Ray is the same as well". Rick could see that Max was getting a little agitated by the situation. " How's we go get Ray and we can discuss this in private first. Unless you want to talk to your mom?" said Rick. Max nodded. " It's probably nothing to worry about. But I would like to hear what you think".

Rick and Max searched for Ray. They each took different floors, although Ray wasn't seen on any of them. An hour later and they gave up. Rick and Max decided to go down to the local café for a drink.

" You may as well tell me what's up, we searched for Ray everywhere". Rick said, placing a cup in front of Max. Max nodded. Rick sat down and got ready to listen.

Max took a deep sigh before starting. A hand touched his shoulder. Max turned in surprise and saw Ray standing there as though happy to see them. " Someone told me you were looking for me. Then I saw you through the window" he said. Ray sat down with them. Max told Ray that he was going to tell Rick about what happened and get his feedback. Ray agreed and they told him.

" And really we don't know who they were talking about, or what the 'War games' were". Finished Max.

Rick rested a hand on his chin, and thought. " Well if you want my honest opinion, I'd say that you should go and tell your mom. Kids wouldn't go around saying these things without it being true. Yeah that's your best bet" Rick replied.

Later that night, Max and Ray returned. Rick had returned earlier, promising not to tell anyone or Max's mom. Max went to look for his mom while Ray went to his room. Minutes later Max found her and told her about the conversation.

" Really it doesn't sound like Rick to say that, but he is right. I'm glad you told me. But I really don't know either. It sounds serious. Leave it to me Max" she said. Max returned to his room where Ray awaited his arrival.

" A letter came. But it's not from Tyson… It's from Kenny".

* * *

It seems that the 'war games' are causing up a stirr. And Max's mom, Judy, seems to think it's suspisious. Rick however has fallen into a black hole and come out the other end.

This is going to get interesting.

Want the next chapter? Then please comment. I am enjoying this :)


End file.
